Entre Meriendas
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Las cotidianidades vienen de la mano con secretos que no están aptos para hablarlos en público pero ni Imayoshi o Hanamiya comprenden eso. Las conversaciones de los malvados no siempre son inteligentes.


**Entre Meriendas**

Con curiosidad miró el reloj de pulsera que adornaba su muñeca y después lo vio a él, se acercaba cuidadosamente, mirando de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un detective encubierto, intentando pasar desapercibido por testigos oculares, buscando la manera de que nadie indeseadable para él notara su presencia entre los escasos clientes que ocupaban las mesas del lugar o quizás sólo tratara ocultarse exactamente de Imayoshi. Se le veía tan incomodo, tan forzado que parecía como si nunca pusiera un pie en un negocio al aire libre y esta actitud extraña -lejos de molestarle- le dio motivos suficientes a Shouichi para sonreír con cierta malicia, listo para poner en marcha su travesura de la semana.

—¡Mako-chan!— exclamó desde su silla, anticipando el placer que experimentaría al verlo tensarse en su sitio, entrar en pánico, maldecir para sus adentros y mirar en su dirección para volver la vista y maldecir otra vez mientras usaba uno de sus mejores auto-engaños para pretender que no lo había visto ahí, que Imayoshi era una perversa alucinación creada por su mente, algo que no existía; fue justo lo que hizo a los pocos minutos así que se dispuso a seguir llamándolo. Sonrisa de gozo invadiendo sus _facciones de zorro_ , según decía Makoto. —¡Sé muy bien que me escuchaste, Mako-chan!— Hanamiya bajó la cabeza temblando como un minino asustado aún con la esperanza de que Imayoshi cediera en su insistencia de llamarlo. Juraba al cielo que si los santos patronos lo salvaban de esta no volvería a usar trucos sucios en los partidos, no volvería a golpear a nadie ni se burlaría de los infelices que tuvieran la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, sería bueno como ninguno, a la mierda que lo sería. —¡Hanamiya Makoto!

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando lo volvió a oír, dándose cuenta que sino iba él Imayoshi era capaz de levantarse de su silla e ir hasta su silueta para arrastrarlo a su mesa, sin mencionar que el resto de personas en el local de comida ya estaban murmurándose teorías sobre a quien llamaba el sujeto de los anteojos, algunas colegialas que pasaban casualmente por ahí incluso ya se estaban riendo por el nombrecito que su _queridisimo_ superior le había dado y que gritaba como si fuera la cosa más natural del universo. Ensombreció derrotado cuando Shouichi volvió a llamarlo y se aproximó a la mesa casi como una entidad maligna debido a su semblante opaco, ahuyentando a todo el que invadiera un angulo perfecto de cinco centímetros a su alrededor. Tomó asiento frente a él y se quedó ahí sin decir nada igual a un verdadero sumiso.

—Oh~ veo que sí me escuchaste— la mirada asesina que Hanamiya le dirigió hizo que Imayoshi se estremeciera como acto reflejo, asombrado de que el villano que conocía ahora se asemejara a un demonio sediento de sangre. —No te enojes, lo que hice no fue tan malo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tienes suerte de que nadie estuviera conmigo o quedarías irreconocible

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas de alguien para golpear a tu querido ex- _senpai_ en una zona pública?

—No, lo que quiero decir es que si alguien de mis conocidos supiera el sobrenombre de "Mako-chan" ahora mismo estarías tres metros bajo tierra

—Pero es una linda abreviación, ¿no lo crees?

—¡No lo es! ¡Es vergonzosa!— replicó tensando peligrosamente los puños sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa.

—Que decepción, todo este tiempo creí que te gustaba— se lamentó Imayoshi alzándose de hombros y saboreando su bebida helada. Makoto suspiró buscando controlar su temperamento, las cosas no habían salido como las planeó después de que decidió detenerse de su rutina para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente pero no tenía nada de malo hablar con Shouichi luego de que, gracias a él, consiguiera una mesa disponible.

—¿Y? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Tomo mi descanso

—¿Oh? ¿Trabajas cerca?

—Algo así, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De follar?— cuestionó esta vez de forma burlona ganándose un disimulado pero fuerte puntapié en la espinilla cuyo dolor lo incitó inclinarse sobre la mesa ahogando un gemido. —Eso duele, Mako-chan— se quejó.

—No soy una puta así que saca esa mórbida idea de tu aterradora cabeza

—Follar no te hace una puta, más bien debería hacerte sentir orgulloso mantener una vida sexual activa, yo estoy celoso— tras sus palabras hubo un nuevo golpe, esta vez más doloroso para los músculos de Shouichi quien apenas pudo apretar los dientes para impedir el paso a un alarido de dolor.

—Nunca he afirmado eso. Deja de hacerte ideas equivocadas, idiota

—¿Así es como me tratas después de que me preocupa tu vida personal? Has dejado de ser lindo

—No digas estupideces, nunca he sido lindo

—Llegaste a serlo durante la escuela media, cuando te acercabas a mi con tu carita de inocente diciendo...— hizo una pequeña pausa para simular la voz de una segunda persona en su acento natural. — _"Senpai, Imayoshi-senpai..."_ o algo parecido. Eso era genial.

—No me jodas, maldito degenerado— replicó sintiendo escalofríos a causa de la acaramelada interpretación de su persona en alguna época distante dentro de cualquier otra dimensión que no era en la que vivían.

—En cambio mírate ahora, eres todo un caso de violencia impersonal, cuando imagino tu futuro te visualizo tras las rejas con una sentencia penal prolongada de encadenamiento y azotes— alargó la sonrisa. —Pagaría por verlo

—No incluyas tus asquerosos fetiches, ademas no soy tan estúpido como para terminar de ese modo

—Te equivocas, ahora mismo mi único fetiche es follar en una tina llena de sangre

Makoto quedó perplejo un momento, tiempo que Imayoshi aprovechó para llamar a la mesera y pedir sus servicios; Makoto no había oído de una práctica semejante, teniendo en cuenta que el mayor era quien llegaba a comentarle los más espeluznantes, le causaba vértigo. Tragó duro saliva, intentando lo más humanamente posible continuar con la conversación, la cual estaba acarreandole infinitas dudas con respecto a la moralidad de su antiguo superior que ahora consideraba una mentira.

—Para empezar, ¿dónde conseguirías tal cantidad de sangre?

—En las carnicerías, supe que ofrecen un gran descuento

—¿Has ido a preguntar?— cuestionó aterrado con la imagen casual de un Shouichi pidiendo bolsas de sangre para un experimento sexual

—Si, pero es sumamente difícil conseguir la sangre fresca por lo que es más sencillo simularla con pintura, usar sólo una poca diluida con agua o crear cortes en la piel de tu pareja durante el acto sexual, ¿cierto?

—No me preguntes— pidió Hanamiya más incomodo que nunca. —Eres el sujeto más extraño que he conocido en sus aspectos sexuales, me das asco.

—Oh, vaya~ ¿lo dice el sádico que disfruta de su propio dolor en la cama?— ronroneó con expresión sombría, casi diabólica, provocandole arcadas a su acompañante pues no se esperaba que recordara esa indiscutible realidad sobre él. —Tengo entendido que durante el sexo debe aplicarse cierta violencia en tu cuerpo sino la experiencia deja de ser satisfactoria, ¿no? He oído que horrorizaste a tus últimas novias cuando les pediste que usaran sus _juguetes_ en ti... eres terrible, Mako-chan.

—¡Eso ha sido por tu culpa!— exclamó rompiendo con ambos puños sobre la mesa, no importándole sobresaltar a los individuos más próximos o siquiera a la tímida mesera que no pudo evitar retroceder con miedo después de que intentara acercarse cuando fue solicitada para tomar sus siguientes ordenes.

—¿Vas a culparme por algo que tú mismo sembraste? Aunque admito que fue una obra maestra quitarte la inocencia

—Sino me hubieras sumergido a esa parte oscura del mundo ahora sería un individuo normal

—No te preocupes, hay muchos peces en este océano y la mayoría considera el sadomasoquismo una practica hermosa

—¡En el aspecto erótico! Tú y yo sabemos que el sadomasoquismo va más allá de un juego de amo y esclavo y que son escasas las personas que lo aplican en forma, además hemos tenido que adentrarnos en barrios de dudosa procedencia para conseguir todo lo que usas

—Eso ha sido hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es ordenarlos por Internet

—¡Eso es más desagradable todavía!

—No sé de qué te quejas si igual te gustan los aparatos de tortura extravagantes

—Esto, ¿estimados clientes?— cuando la voz de la camarera logró llamar la atención de los dos éstos se helaron al instante, decepcionados de sí mismos por no haberla echado antes de que empezaran a reclamarse rencores pasados. —¿Su orden... ?—. Claro que la joven no estaba en sus mejores momentos tampoco después de haberlos escuchado.

—Ah, otro té helado y chocolate caliente— respondió Imayoshi por él y por su trabado acompañante quien ahora parecía hecho de piedra.

—Enseguida— asintió la joven después de apuntar y salir huyendo por donde vino. Makoto estampó la frente contra la mesa, ofreciendo el ruido de un golpe seco a la atmósfera, avergonzado de lo reciente pero aún con ánimos de lamentarse en voz alta.

—Si tan sólo hubiese declinado la oferta de Imayoshi en aquella época mi suerte no sería parecida a la que poseo ahora

—Te digo que no es tan malo

—Lo es, ¿viste la cara de esa mujer? La sociedad no está lista para engendros del infierno como nosotros.

Imayoshi palmeó la espalda de Hanamiya con la intención de infligirle ánimos, un gesto que podría considerarse amigable pero no viniendo de Imayoshi Shouichi.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, verás que muy pronto encontrarás a una mujer que guste de que la maltraten. Hermosa y estúpida, justo como te gustan. ¿De acuerdo?

—Conozco a muchas que les gusta ser maltratadas pero pocas que les guste maltratar y, para colmo, todas ellas son lesbianas.

Seguido de eso Imayoshi suspiró con pesadez, perdiendo cierta cantidad de ánimos y angustiado por la negatividad de su tan preciado ex- _kouhai_

—La tienes difícil, ¿eh?

—Muy difícil— afirmó Makoto.

—¿Y por qué no intentas ligarte a un hombre? Apuesto a que serías muy popular en el ámbito si lo intentas

—No me siento atraído por los hombres, tú eres el único con el que he estado y mira lo mal que me ha tratado la vida

—Con que el _único_ — repitió Imayoshi encantado con el término que le había sido dado, casi podían apreciarse pequeñas estrellas brillantes alrededor de su cara pues había ignorado el resto del comentario para enfocarse en el nada-optimista halago de Makoto. —Se escucha tan linda esa palabra

—A todo esto, imbécil, ¿eres del "bando torcido"? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

—Hablo de que... si te gusta el pepino o te comes el arroz con popote, que si prefieres rajar chile en lugar de chupar papayas tierna

—Lo siento, no comprendo lo que tratas de decirme— admitió el mayor gravemente confundido con los términos puestos sobre la mesa.

—¿Eres gay?— cuestionó Makoto con irritabilidad, después de todo había fallado miserablemente en ser más discreto con la pregunta usando dicótomas vulgares para hacer referencia a quienes poseían gustos _peculiares_.

—Ah~ no, no lo soy

—¿Y entonces cómo puedes tener relaciones con un hombre o con una mujer sin sentir repugnancia?

—Bien, no estoy seguro. Supongo que es porque no me interesa su sexualidad mientras me agrade la compañía de esa persona, creo.

—No lo entiendo— concluyó Hanamiya con desgana, apoyando torpemente la barbilla en la extremo de la mesa, la posición era tan descuidada que a Imayoshi le pareció un poco tierno de su parte, ya ni parecía el mismo Hanamiya Makoto al que todos temían o despreciaban por culpa de su sadismo.

—¿Esperabas que te dijera algo ajustado a tus teorías? Como: "también eres el único para mi" o "soy un maldito _muerdealmohadas_ ". Así en un tono muy erótico.

—No. Que espanto. En ese aspecto sólo puedo imaginarte rodeado de tinieblas y fuego infernal, como un demonio a punto de desintegrar un alma humana

—¿Por qué me tienes en ese feo concepto? Incluso yo puedo ser tierno

—Lo único tierno que puedo fantasear en ti es verte muerto y ni así, apuesto a que tu cadáver también tendría un semblante demoníaco.

—Que malo eres— replicó desconcertado, similar a un niño pequeño al que han regañado. Tal actitud no era de las más arraigadas en Shouichi, por tanto despertaba curiosidad verla mas Makoto no admitiría ni muerto que la expresión en el rostro del mayor hizo que su corazón doliera un instante, consecuencia infalible de la ternura que lo abordó involuntariamente. Desvió la mirada.

—Lamento la demora— dijo la camarera llegando ante su mesa con injustificada cautela y haciéndoles entrega de sus ordenes con una velocidad digna de dotes sobrenaturales para enseguida marcharse del lugar tan rápido como llegó, dejandoles solos de nuevo. Imayoshi y Hanamiya se habían quedado inmóviles viéndola moverse alrededor de su mesa procurando evitar cruce de miradas e Imayoshi no pudo evitar ahogar una risa divertida por el servicio de la pobre camarera; aquello sólo era señal de que ambos estaban armando un nada grato espectáculo en el pequeño puesto. Makoto no tardó en sentir gorgorear su furia.

—Anda, sigue riendo de nuestras desgracias. Ya veo que no te importa cuánto llegue a mancharse nuestra reputación como ciudadanos.

—¿A ti te importa?— la burla en el acento de Shouichi era evidente en acompañamiento con su risa tan poco contenida y es que era irónico que el _Bad Boy_ hablara sobre mantener limpia su imagen cuando ya había hecho suficiente en contra. Las venas en la frente y mejilla se saltaron sobre los músculos faciales de Makoto, advirtiendo peligro, un poco más y estallarían igual a una bomba atómica, obviamente no sería Imayohi quien tendría que soportar su mal humor en toda esa bendita semana.

—Tú estas pidiendo a gritos que te mande a la mierda

—No lo creo, en tal caso lo que pediría sería tu despiadada mentecilla a favor de este juguetito—. Imayoshi alzó el brazo sobre la mesa mostrando desfachadamente un aparato de larga y delgada compostura que provocó que Hanamiya escupiera sin consideración el trago de chocolate caliente que se había dignado a ingerir apenas. —Hace tiempo que no lo utilizo, estoy comenzando a creer que su destino será el sótano junto a las cosas viejas

—¡¿C-C-C-Cómo muestras eso con tanta tranquilidad?!

—Pensé en jugar un rato con él

—¿Cómo?

—No me digas que ya olvidaste la función de esta varita

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De mi mochila

—¡No jodas! ¿Por qué traes eso en la mochila?— exigió Makoto saber aún sin creerse que Imayoshi cargara con sus juguetes BDSM a todos lados. Por supuesto que recordaba la función de esa -aparentemente- indefensa vara de plastico negra. Imayoshi respondió casual a su pregunta, aquello no le avergonzaba en lo más mínimo.

—Por si llegara a necesitarlo. A ti te gustaba mucho este juguete, ¿no es así?

Imayoshi hizo ademán de brindarle un choque eléctrico con la punta dorada del objeto, Hanamiya retrocedió a sabiendas de lo que experimentaría al exponerse a esa caricia eléctrica.

—Aleja esa cosa de mi— ordenó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás sin llegar a levantarse, esquivandola en los siguientes movimientos

—Sabes que puedes verla más de cerca, no te acusaré de allanamiento de posesión. Anda, no seas tímido.

—Esto no es cuestión de timidez, ¡estas atentando contra mi moral públicamente!

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos al aire libre

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si estuviéramos sosteniendo relaciones!

—¿Y esperas que las tengamos?

—¡Vete al infierno, Imayoshi!

—Vengo de allá— dijo posicionando ambos brazos a sus costados con el propósito de actuar como un villano de televisión, sin embargo a los ojos de Makoto no necesitaba siquiera simularlo, para él ese único gesto logró provocarle escalofríos. Pero entonces el sonido de un celular rompió la burbuja del mundo donde ambos se habían sumergido, sorprendiéndolos. Makoto tocó su bolsillo por simple reflejo, comprobando que aquel tono no le pertenecía a su móvil mientras Shouichi miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con el fin de averiguar el número colocado en el registro con genuina seriedad antes de contestar la llamada.

—Bien, ya va siendo hora de que me retire

—¿Tu perra?— cuestionó Hanamiya en un acento que pretendía ser indiferente cuando, por dentro, algo se removió advirtiéndole malas noticias.

—Mi jefe— rectificó Shouichi sin prestarle atención a la manera vulgar en que el menor hacía referencia de las parejas. —Sino vuelvo en tres minutos tendré problemas ahora que llamó a mi número personal.

—¿Y no vas a responder?

—Fingiré que no lo he escuchado por el bullicio

—¿No te acarreará problemas? No es que me importe en todo caso

—Aw, ¿estas preocupado por mi?— dijo fingiendo enternecerse. —¿Será que te entristece que me vaya justo cuando estamos intimando?

—No te des tantos ánimos, imbécil— soltó, casi escupiendo las palabras, ocultando a la perfección una sonrisa de complicidad que se formó bajo su fleco negro.

—¿Qué si te invito un trago mañana?— la expresión animada en el rostro del ex-capitán de Touou sugería inocencia absoluta hasta que sus ojos se entreabrieron para darle un semblante burlón. —A menos claro que hayas estropeado tu resistencia

—Parloteas demasiado— contraatacó Makoto gestando cruel diversión.

Imayoshi chasqueó los dedos señalando con estos a Hanamiya

—¿A las ocho?

—Por favor no llegues tarde, _senpai_

Con aquello dicho, el mayor se retiró en definitiva, dejando sobre la mesa su parte de la cuenta que Hanamiya pediría después de terminar su taza de chocolate ahora frío. Suspiró con pesadez al visualizar la silueta de Shouichi alejarse pero no podía cantar victoria todavía, aún yacía intacta la posibilidad de que el mayor hiciera su último movimiento por medio de un mensaje de texto aunque dudaba conservara su número de celular.

—¡En realidad no me molestaría tener sexo contigo si se dieran las circunstancias! ¡Lo sabes, Mako-chan!

Como si fuese un eco, el grito de Imayoshi resonó en los oídos de Makoto una vez tras otra, despertando la sed de venganza en él cuando lo viera con la guardia baja el fin de semana a la vez que se le llenaba la cara de vergüenza al pensar en lo que podrían estar murmurando el resto de los clientes detenidos en el local y los que estaban por perderse en sus ordenes. Podía tomar la elección de dejarlo plantado en la cita pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de vaciar la billetera de Imayoshi con el trago de alcohol prometido. Ciertamente era un deleite burlarse de aquel infeliz aunque al final el estresado terminara siendo él.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Esto no estaba destinado a ser un ImaHana explicito pero me pareció divertido que ambos personajes sacaran "los trapos sucios" del otro por mero placer. No puedo evitarlo, _aborrezco_ mucho a estas dos basuras.


End file.
